Main Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to The is the first interactive soap opera knowledge base. It was formed in February of 2007 as an editable website, a wiki. is a collaborative attempt to document the past, present, and future shows, stars, and everything that is relating to soap opera on a acceptable level. The strives to change the face of soap operas and prevent the inevitable situation of the shows or the stars of today will not be forgotten in ten years time. Article Creation OBSERVE THESE RULES FOR CHARACTER ARTICLES: Character Article Format Content We are currently working on ' '. To browse, browse these fine categories, Actors, Actresses, Shows, or the Templates. Contribute To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. Caution: Search for the article first, to make sure it hasn't already been created. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article SOAP 411 About · Community Portal · · Forum · Maintenance CURRENT SOAPS All My Secrets (April 1, 1963–present) (BGC) The Bold and the Beautiful (March 23, 1987–present) (CBS) Days of Our Lives (November 8, 1965–present) (NBC) General Hospital (April 1, 1963–present) (ABC) One Line to Cross (June 17, 2013–present) (BGC) Rainbow Stories (March 16, 2015–present) (BGC) Universal Lives (March 18, 2013–present) (BGC) The Young and the Restless (March 26, 1973–present) (CBS) PAST SOAPS All My Children (January 5, 1970–September 23, 2011) (ABC) Angels and Devils (September 21, 1992–September 19, 2008) (BGC) Another World (May 4, 1964–June 25, 1999) (NBC) Artistic Voyage (March 26, 1956–December 28, 1962) (BGC) As the World Turns (April 2, 1956–September 17, 2010) (CBS) Capitol (March 29, 1982–March 20, 1987) (CBS) The City (November 13, 1995–March 28, 1997) (ABC) Dark Shadows (June 27, 1966–April 2, 1971) (ABC) The Doctors (April 1, 1963–December 31, 1982) (NBC) The Edge of Night (April 2, 1956–November 28, 1975 on CBS) (December 1, 1975–December 28, 1984 on ABC) The First Hundred Years (December 4, 1950–June 27, 1952) (CBS) Fraternity Row (January 6, 1969–January 20, 2012) (BGC) Guiding Light (June 30, 1952–September 18, 2009) (CBS) Hotel Rock Bottom (December 31, 1962–November 4, 1977) (BGC) Lady in the Wind (March 22, 1976–June 27, 1986) (BGC) Love is a Many Splendored Thing (September 18, 1967–March 23, 1973) (CBS) Loving (June 26, 1983–November 10, 1995) (ABC) The Moonlight Grove (September 26, 1966–March 19, 1976) (BGC) One Life to Live (July 15, 1968–January 13, 2012) (ABC) Our Screams Can Last (March 25, 1963–September 7, 2012) (BGC) Passionate Dreams (June 25, 1951–December 21, 2012) (BGC) Passions (July 5, 1999–September 7, 2007) (NBC) Port Charles (June 1, 1997–October 3 , 2003) (ABC) Ryan's Hope (July 7, 1975–January 13, 1989) (ABC) Santa Barbara (July 30, 1984–January 15, 1993) (NBC) Search for Tomorrow (September 3, 1951–March 26, 1982 on CBS) (March 29, 1982–December 26, 1986 on NBC) Secret Stars (July 15, 1968–July 23, 1976) (BGC) Sunset Beach (January 6, 1997–December 31, 1999) (NBC) The Secret Storm (February 1, 1954–February 8, 1974) (CBS) Storybrook Meadows (June 30, 1952–March 29, 1963) (BGC) Supportive Women (June 30, 1986–September 18, 1992) (BGC) These Are My Children (January 31–February 25, 1949) (NBC) Vile Heaven Girls (June 25, 1951–September 23, 1966) (BGC) and more PRIMETIME SOAPS Degrassi Dallas (April 2, 1978–May 3, 1991) (CBS), (June 13, 2012–September 22, 2014) (TNT) and more Soap News (edit this section) … read older News pt-br: Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content